


Wrong number

by WritingStuff



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Oral Sex, Self-Harm, Texting, in future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStuff/pseuds/WritingStuff
Summary: What happens when Grimmjow accidentally texts the wrong number when looking for a fight with Ichigo?Set after Aizens been defeated. Grimmjow is adjusting to a normal life in the world of the living.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This only like my second ever fic, so I appreciate any constructive criticism or comments.

Grimmjow has been in the world of the living for approximately 235 days, and so far he thinks he’s adjusting pretty well, considering he’s only ever known Hueco Mundo. He spends the majority of his time at Urahara’s shop working, to pay back the fact that Urahara deals with all his bills, and anything else he doesn’t understand, until he’s able to get the hang of it. Other wise he’s in the basement training room sparring with Ichigo whenever he shows up.

But Grimmjow was tired of having to just sit and wait if he wanted to fight with Ichigo, so Urahara told him about this thing called a ‘cell phone’. Grimmjow had absolutely no idea what to do with the thing so he spent about a week or two just texting the people from Urahara’s shop in order to get the hang of it. Once he figured out how to direct the phone it wasn’t too difficult since it had a touch screen keyboard, all he really had to do was spell out the words he wanted. ‘Emoticons’ were the most confusing thing to him, but with practice he was getting the hang of it.

So now sitting in his apartment at 9:36 p.m., bored as all hell, he was trying to remember the phone number Urahara had given him for Ichigo. He should have just entered it into his phone right away, but he kept getting side tracked and forgot about it until right when he actually wants to text him. He remembers most of the number so he figured, ‘might as well give it a shot.’

 **Grimmjow-** ichigo? This is grimmjow, get ur ass over here so we can fight

 **Unknown number-** FIGHT?!?!? Why would u want to fight ichigo??? D:

 **Grimmjow-** uhh...so this isn’t ichigo?

 **Unknown number-** no! But ichigos my friend so u better back off!!!  >:(

 **Grimmjow-** well ichigos my….friend...too so could u just give me his #?

 **Unknown number-** no way!!!! Ur gonna try 2 beat him up!!! I can’t b responsible for som1 beating up my best friend!!!!!!!

Grimmjow looked down at his phone and sighed, figuring he’d just get the number again from Urahara instead of dealing with this shitty kid.

 **Grimmjow-** whatever I’ll get the # from someone else

 **Unknown number-** who r u anyway?! I’ve never heard of any ‘grimmjow’....suspicious o_O

Grimmjow tried to think of an excuse, remembering that Ichigo sometimes worked at Urahara’s shop, so he could just call himself a coworker and be done with it. Then this kid wouldn’t start asking anymore questions.

 **Grimmjow-** I work with him. At the candy shop.

 **Unknown number-** oh yeah!!!! Forgot he did that sometimes! Well I’m Keigo Asano, one of his best friends!!!! :D

 **Grimmjow-** good for u??

 **Keigo-** was just being polite :((((

 **Grimmjow-** well whatever, gtg

 **Keigo-** oh...ok :(( ttyl!!!!!!

Grimmjow ignored the “talk to you later” part of the message and plugged his phone into the charger and got into bed. If he wasn’t gonna be able to fight he might as well just sleep, so that’s what he did. At least, he tried to. For some reason this ‘Keigo’ has sparked his interest. Even though he doesn’t know the kid, like at all. So he stayed up thinking about it until he finally passed out around 1 a.m.

The next morning when he woke up to get ready for work, he checked his phone and saw no new messages. He didn’t know why that pissed him off, but it did. So instead of staying pissed off he figured he’d just text the kid.

**9:04 a.m.**

**Grimmjow-** hey

**9:37 a.m.**

**Keigo-** omg hi!!! Didn’t think u’d txt me again :)))

 **Grimmjow-** ch...whatever. What r u doing

 **Keigo-** in class, it’s super boring!!! :( u?

 **Grimmjow-** work Keigo- really?? What do u do there??

 **Grimmjow-** mostly inventory and the heavy lifting.

 **Keigo-** oooo so r u all hot nd buff??? ;))

Immediately after send that message Keigo smacked his head on his desk, blushing and repeating in his head how stupid he is. He couldn’t believe he said something like that. Especially since basically no one knows he’s into guys, and he doesn’t even know if this guy is into guys! He could’ve scared him off forever! He immediately decided he was going to apologize but when he looked at his phone he had a new message already.

 **Grimmjow-** hell yea

 **Keigo-** oooo….idk if I believe u, I might need proof!! ;)))

 **Grimmjow-** huh?

 **Keigo-** like a pic!

 **Keigo-** ...I mean if u want….

 **Grimmjow-** oh, sure. I’ll send 1 when I get off work ;)

 **Keigo-** ok…c;

Keigo had no idea why he felt so nervous. He doesn’t even have any idea if this guy is remotely attractive! But he just….had a feeling. He spent the rest of his school day fidgeting and forging up images of this ‘Grimmjow’ in his mind. When he finally heard his phone ding with a notification a little while after getting home he felt like he was gonna explode.

 **Grimmjow-** _Attachment: 1 image_

 **Grimmjow-** here ya go babe ;)

Grimmjow thought his message was a little risky, but he was confident. I mean he was sending a mirror picture of himself showing off his whole naked upper body. So saying ‘babe’ didn’t seem like a big deal. He has no idea what this other guy looks like, but he was just messing around so right now it didn’t really seem to matter. Despite knowing all this he still felt a small fluttering feeling in his gut, but he chose to ignore it.

 **Keigo-** ...wow :o

Keigo couldn’t believe his eyes, this guy looked like a god. Perfectly sculpted muscles, electric blue hair styled perfectly and a perfect sexy smirk. Basically all Keigo could think was ‘perfect’. He was actually getting a little hard just looking at the picture, which he found mildly embarrassing, but at least he was alone in his bedroom.

 **Grimmjow-** wow??

 **Keigo-** I mean wow like wow ur perfect!!!!

Keigo immediately smacked himself after sending that. ‘Smooth, Keigo, smooth’ was all he could think.

 **Grimmjow-** haha. Well u gonna show me what u look like?

 **Keigo-** oh uh I guess… I mean it’s only fair, right? Haha!!!! But uh...just my face haha I’m not doing a shirtless pic!!!

Keigo fidgeted nervously, his fingers tracing the scars on his left hip out of a nervous habit. He went into his bathroom where there was better light and snapped about 15 selfies before finally deciding one of them was good enough. He knows he’s not attractive, not in the slightest, so he didn’t get his hopes up about this guy being interested.

 **Keigo-** _Attachment: 1 Image_

 **Keigo-** uhh def not as good looking as u!!! Haha….

 **Grimmjow-** ..cute

Grimmjow looked the photo over a couple times, this guy looks a little familiar, but mostly he can’t stop thinking about how cute this kid is. That flutter in his gut was back, and he continued to stubbornly ignore it.


	2. Chapter 2

Keigo felt his heart skip a beat when he read Grimmjow’s reply to his picture. He felt a small smile forming on his lips and heat rushing to his cheeks until he remembered what he looked like. He walked over to the mirror in his room and took off his shirt. He let his hands run down his slim figure and noticed his lack of muscle compared to Grimmjow. He continued looking at himself until his eyes settled on the scars just poking out from the waistband of his pants on his hips. He picked up his phone and sent a message. 

 

**Keigo-** ...u really think so?

 

Keigo regretted sending that immediately. He sounded so pathetic! He began typing another message right away before he could even think about it. 

 

**Keigo-** wait nevermind!!! Just ignore me....u dont have to answer that.....sry

 

Keigo felt tears prick at his eyes out of frustration and the overwhelming feeling of hate he has for himself. He really needs to learn when to keep his mouth shut! Grimmjow probably thinks he’s such a freak for even asking for reassurance! Keigo set down his phone on his nightstand and decided to ignore it so he’d stop embarrassing himself.

 

Keigo continued to eye the scars on his hips until he unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down and off his legs. He kicked them aside and then lifted up one side of his boxers to look at the more recent and still healing cuts on this thighs. His teeth dug into his bottom lip and tears streamed down his face as he felt the overwhelming urge to add more cuts to his scar ridden thighs. 

 

The sound of vibrations shocked him out of his contemplative state and as curiosity got the better of him he made his way to his bed and grabbed his phone as he sat down. 

 

**7:34 p.m.**

**Grimmjow-** of course I think so. Y would I lie?

 

Keigo felt a stab to his heart at the thought that he offended Grimmjow. 

 

**7:48 p.m.**

**Grimmjow-** u there?

 

**8:17 p.m.**

**Grimmjow-** I rly wasnt lying. Ur cute I promise

 

Keigo sighed and figured Grimmjow deserved a reply. He didn’t want Grimmjow thinking he thought of him as a liar. 

 

**Keigo-** I believe u!!!!! Thx....

 

**Grimmjow-** u ok? U sound kinda off

 

**Keigo-** totally fine!!!!!!!! Nothing to worry about....

 

Grimmjow worried his bottom lip with his teeth as he thought about Keigo. He had mentioned this whole ‘texting’ thing to Ichigo today when he showed up at Urahara’s after school and Ichigo had warned him to be careful with Keigo. He’d said Keigo can be really sensitive and he’s pretty sure he’s depressed but doesn’t have any real proof so he hasn’t brought it up to Keigo himself. 

 

Grimmjow didn’t exactly know what ‘being depressed’ meant and he sure as hell wasn’t gonna ask Ichigo so he decided to look it up. According to the internet it could really range anywhere from minor to major and there was a lot of information and things to look out for and potential harm to the individual. This was a lot of information and Grimmjow didn’t know enough about Keigo to know how bad it was! Grimmjow was starting to freak out when he realized he hadn’t even messaged Keigo back and immediately opened up their messages again. 

 

**8:35 p.m.**

**Grimmjow-** what’s wrong?? U sound upset

 

**8:45 p.m.**

**Grimmjow-** plz talk to me

**Grimmjow-** r u ok!??

 

It had only been another 15 minutes since Grimmjow’s last message but he was already freaking out. He knows his feelings right now make no sense. He barely knows Keigo! And he never gives a shit about anyone! None of this made any sense but he couldn’t get the worried feeling out of his head so he decided to call Ichigo. 

 

“....hello?” Grimmjow finally heard after he was sure it was going to go to voicemail. Ichigo sounded out of breath and pretty annoyed but Grimmjow ignored it. He had more important things at hand. 

 

“What’s Keigo’s address?” Grimmjow blurted out, not really thinking about it. He had planned to tell Ichigo the situation and then let Ichigo handle it but this will have to do. 

 

“.....excuse me?” Ichigo asked, “I’m not just giving you his address, I have no idea what you’re planning to do!” 

 

“This is important! Do you remember what you told me about him earlier?! I think something’s wrong!” Grimmjow said, he didn’t care what he had to do, he just needed to make sure Keigo was alright. 

 

He heard Ichigo sigh on the other line and then heard some rustling like he was getting out of bed and then finally he talked, “Fine. But you let me know if he’s okay, got it? And if you hurt him I’ll slice you up until you’re unidentifiable. “ Ichigo hissed out before giving him directions to get to Keigo’s house and letting him know which window was to Keigo’s bedroom so he could ignore running into his family. 

 

“Thanks, talking to you later. “ Grimmjow said before hanging up and throwing on his shoes and dashing out the door. 


End file.
